rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bartholomew Oobleck/History
So far, nothing of Bartholomew's past has been revealed. It is only known that he is both an active Huntsman and a professor at Beacon Academy in charge of history class, and that he earned a Ph.D. at one point. ''RWBY Start of Classes A few weeks into the school year, Bartholomew is going into detail about the aspects of the Faunus Rights Revolution, zooming around the classroom and asking students about details regarding what happened during this time period and why. For example, he originally asked for a revolutionary battle at Fort Castle (answered by Weiss Schnee), and then questioned Jaune Arc about why they were successful. When both Jaune and Cardin Winchester were unable to come up with sufficient answers, Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladonna answered it for them. He then told the boys to see him after class for additional readings before rushing into his lecture again. After class, he lamented on how the two boys were having trouble in his course, and wondered whether they were uninterested or stubborn in learning. He went on to remind them of Beacon's prestigious acceptance and how they needed to learn history or doom themselves to repeat it before giving them extra homework and zooming out of the classroom. During the first year's second semester, Oobleck is seen chatting happily with Peter Port during the Beacon Dance. ;Episodes Covering These Events *"Jaunedice, Pt.2" *"Dance Dance Infiltration" First Year Students' Missions Bartholomew is the Huntsman in charge of the mission Team RWBY is partaking in outside of southeastern Vale. Before leaving on their mission, Oobleck gives the girls a brief introductory on their mission, also saying he care of all the preparation work. He then speeds off to a waiting Bullhead. Once the girls arrive on the airship heading towards Mountain Glenn, Oobleck informs the girls that he is still a trained Huntsman. Despite characterizing himself as more of an intellectual, he calls on his fair share of tussles over the years. When questioned by Weiss as to how his expertise in history and archaeology would help, he lightly chastises her on history's importance before informing the team on how his knowledge would be useful in sifting through the ruins of their intended destination for the criminal network they were tracking. After arriving and landing, Oobleck has the girls fight off a pack of Beowolves, much to the displeasure of Yang, who complains about wanting to see him fight. Oobleck's lightly rebukes her as he was prioritizing scanning the area for signs of their target and reminding Yang that this was a job, and that glory and excitement would not always be a part of it. As the day goes on, Oobleck questions Weiss, Blake and Yang on their reasons for becoming Huntresses. Athough, when answered, he asks them to follow up on their comments, but the girls are unable to, which he leaves to ponder on. Before nightfall, Oobleck has the rest of Ruby's team set up camp whilst he and the leader scout out the perimeter. When they reach what appears to be the edge of the lost city, Oobleck and Ruby spot Goliaths in the distance, but when Ruby suggests attacking them, Oobleck tells her that her weapon would simply agitate them. When she voices concern that the Goliaths may attack, he informs her that the Goliaths are one of the more intelligent creatures of Grimm. They ceased their conflict with humans because they were always dying and that if they targeted one Human, more would come to hunt them down. When questioned by Ruby as to why they still stay close to the Kingdom's borders then, Oobleck ominously replies that they are waiting. As they head back, Ruby asks Oobleck on why he decided to become a Huntsman. He informs her that he did it to save the lives of other people, and that he believes he can do a better job of saving others by using his mind, rather than with traditional weaponry. They then arrive at the camp, and when he asks who would volunteer to keep first watch, Ruby decides to go first. He is later seen sleeping whilst Ruby keeps watch and the rest of the team talk about why Oobleck had asked them their reasons for wanting to become Huntresses. However, after Weiss says that it's their duty to protect the people and that what they wanted would have to come second, he smiles. Some time after that, he is awoken by Yang when she ponders on where Ruby is as Zwei returns without her. Telling the team to pack their weapons and that their leader might be in danger, they head out with Zwei leading them to the area where Ruby was seen last, having fallen through the street after it caved in. When Oobleck remembers the history behind the underground caves, he informs the girls what they are really dealing with. Readying his weapon, he tells the girls to prepare themselves, for if Ruby really did fall, they have to go down and search for her. Oobleck arrives with the remainder of Team RWBY in time to save Ruby, having gained the attention of the White Fang. Once Ruby informs them of the White Fang's cargo on the train, Oobleck states that it be impossible for them to get out, but Roman manages to flee, prompting the five to pursue him and board the train. When Weiss shows what she discovered within the train cart, Oobleck notices that it is a bomb, forcing everyone to jump from cart to cart to escape the exploding train carts. As this continues, Oobleck discovers that the bombs were made to allow the Grimm to escape. The group is then attacked by the White Fang, but the girls manage to hold them off. With his weapon, launches Zwei in a fireball, destroying an incoming Paladin. Ordering Ruby's team to head deeper into the train, he and the team leader dispatch of other Paladins. After defeating a Paladin, Oobleck orders Ruby to rejoin her team, but when she refuses, he tells her that it's time he teaches the White Fang a lesson and proceeds to fight two incoming Paladins with Zwei. Both Zwei and Oobleck survive the train crash that ensues at the end of the episode, and they both return in "Breach", Zwei leaping out of a broken Paladin while Oobleck simply steps out. He is joined by Professor Port, who assists him in dealing with hostile Grimm attacking the city. After the Grimm incursion is defeated, the duo are later seen with the others as the mess is cleaned up. '''Episodes Covering These Events' *"Field Trip" *"Search and Destroy" *"Mountain Glenn" *"No Brakes" *"Breach" Vytal Festival Tournament In "Round One" Oobleck and Port are the announcers for the 40th Vytal Festival tournament, broadcasted throughout all of Remnant. Oobleck and Port explain the structure of the tournament before commentating on the match between Teams RWBY and ABRN. Later, he calls Team JNPR to the battlegrounds after they are several minutes late. After Team JNPR defeats Team BRNZ in the first round, he announces that Vacuo fans are sure to be hurting, but that the next match should get them interested as well. This is because Team NDGO is from Vacuo, and Sun Wukong is from there even though he attends combat school at Haven Academy in Mistral. After Team SSSN wins the match, Professor Port asks Oobleck what he calls the victory, which Oobleck answers "Shocking?" predicting Port's pun. However, Port responds that he would call the victory well earned and that what Oobleck said was stupid. After Team SSSN's victory dance, Oobleck uses the intercom to tell the spectators that all matches are over for the day and to leave the coliseum in a calm and orderly fashion- although his voice was not calm nor orderly. Oobleck is again the commentator for the doubles round of the tournament, and describes Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai's defeat of Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi as an "amazing upset". He also commentates of the match between Neon Katt and Flynt Coal against Yang Xiao Long and Weiss Schnee. He is the announcer for the singles round of the tournament, commentating on the first finals match between Yang and Mercury. When Yang is seen attacking Mercury apparently unprovoked, he appears shocked, along with the rest of the audience. Episodes Covering These Events *"Round One" *"New Challengers... " *"Lessons Learned" *"Never Miss a Beat" *"Fall" Category:History pages